


Nighttime Talk

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 当太阳升起，他们依旧会在彼此身边。
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Nighttime Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：哈赫夜谈，时间线凤凰社，原作向，背景有哈秋。好久不写子世代了，他们真好。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

哈利长长地伸了个懒腰，四肢摊开瘫在扶手椅里。反正公共休息室里除他外空无一人，只有炉火在噼啪作响，他也用不着注意什么形象了。

“嘿，哈利。”

哈利吓得一个打挺坐了起来，赫敏在他旁边拉开一张椅子，笑容有点不好意思。她在睡衣外套了件校袍，大概下楼时也没想着会遇见什么人。

“你是睡不着吗？”哈利问。

“这是新的教案吗？”赫敏扫了一眼他刚才的工作成果，“下次D.A.训练的课程？”

“呃，是啊……”哈利说着，装作若无其事地将它卷了起来，“我刚写完，已经弄完了，正准备回去睡觉呢。”

“你对这个真的很认真，起初你还很不乐意呢。”赫敏说，“不过这对你来说大概是太辛苦了，你已经有那么多事情要操心。”

哈利含糊地应了一声，他双眼刺痛，后背和脖子发僵，好像写两篇魔药课论文都没这么累。他只想赶紧倒在四柱床上，尽管迎接他的可能还是一连串的怪梦。

“你是个很棒的老师。”

赫敏的本意是肯定，但哈利感到那股怒气又开始往自己喉咙口冒，他努力把它咽下去，这实在没理由，他不该到现在还抓着这个不放。

“我可不觉得自己是什么老师。”他说。

“可你的确是。”赫敏却说，“你教我们真正能派得上用场的咒语，教我们如何战斗——”

“战斗！”哈利过于尖刻地笑了一声，赫敏往后一缩，他再次压抑自己的脾气，今晚他太累了。

“我没法……这不是教学，我没法把它当成教学，一个决斗俱乐部什么的。”他试着解释道，“我没在‘战斗’，好吗？我在……挣命，我拼命活下去，不是什么胜利或者失败，我要么能保住自己的命，要么不能。”哈利长长地吸进一口气又吐出来，“你们可能觉得自己学得够多了，可以去找伏地魔比划比划，但我只觉得把你们放在我学会它们的地方，你们会死。”

“我可没觉得自己学得够多了。”赫敏有些被激怒了，“只因为我们没跟伏地魔比划过，不代表学习自卫就没有用处。否则你也不会这么认真教我们了，不是吗？”

“我不是那个意思。”哈利忙说，感到一阵歉疚，“你学得很好，真的。换做是你，现在一定比我强多了。”

“我就不会这么有把握。”赫敏的语气轻松了些，接受了道歉。

他们在桌边舒适地沉默了一会，哈利活动着他的四肢和脖子，有点犹豫要不要把刚才写的东西拿出来跟赫敏商量。换成任何一份课后作业，他都会毫不犹豫地这么做，但对于D.A.训练，提前让赫敏知道内容，似乎对其他成员不太公平。毕竟她不需要任何帮助，已经是学得最快的了。

“我知道我们谁也没有像你一样的经历，哈利。”

“我可不会反对这个。”哈利立刻道，赫敏笑了。

“你当然不会了，你所做的一切都在阻止别人遭遇不幸。”她直白道，哈利面颊不禁有些发烫，这样的话从最好的朋友嘴里说出来，还是挺叫人尴尬的。他、罗恩和赫敏之间从来不说这样的话，他被命运推到崖边，他们竭力帮他平安着陆，都是心照不宣的事。

“没有你们我做不到。”哈利小声说，赶紧转移话题，“对了，我下次打算让大家学习昏迷咒，你觉得怎么样？”

“你来决定。”赫敏干脆地说，不知从哪儿拿出了毛衣针和毛线，“不过如果要练习昏迷咒，我们肯定得让有求必应屋提供更多的垫子。”

“是啊。”哈利笑了，“我还是去年在罗恩身上练会的这个咒语，记得吗？”

“他一次都没倒在垫子上过。”赫敏摇摇头，哈利脑中突然冒出当时他俩的拌嘴——“我不是抱怨，可我浑身都疼……”“你老是不摔在垫子上！你要往后摔！”“被击昏后不可能瞄得那么准，赫敏！”……

他想起罗恩那段时间总是在抱怨各种恶咒在自己身上留下的这儿疼那儿酸，但从没拒绝过当练习靶；两个男孩都熬不住了的时候，赫敏还在努力睁着疲累的眼睛研究自己的厚书，有条不紊地介绍明天的任务。

“我说真的……谢谢你们。”这句话就这么蹦了出来，哈利马上意识到自己早就该说了，“谢谢你和罗恩为我做的一切。”

这回轮到赫敏了，她端起架子，让毛衣针叫人眼花缭乱地飞舞，掩饰自己脸红了的事实。

“没什么可谢的，这不就是朋友该做的事吗？”

的确，换成他也会为罗恩和赫敏做相同的事。只是哈利很清楚他们之间的角色是不会调转的，是他被一道伤疤与伏地魔相连，是他成了伏地魔的目标，是他常常莫名其妙地麻烦缠身、需要朋友们搭救。他们两个的人情，他是永远没机会还清了。

“那时候我都没想着跟你俩一起练习。”哈利说，“这些咒语都是你帮我找来的，你们知道我学的全部咒语，只是没像我一样用过而已。”

“如果时间只够让我们中的一个人学会，那当然得是你。我们可没有被迫参加三强争霸赛呀。”赫敏顿了顿，“现在你不是把我们都教会了吗？”

哈利意识到那一停顿的含义：他们当时在为第三个项目做准备，她在设法避免让他想起中间的事——想起塞德里克。

“秋她，呃，问起了他，塞德里克。”他也不知道自己为什么要主动提起这个，赫敏紧张了起来，她的毛衣针在半空中打架，“就上次我们去霍格莫得的时候。她想知道他死前有没有提她，我回答说他没时间说话。”

赫敏露出愤慨的神情，哈利不由得感到一阵亲切。

“她不该问这个。”她用一种勉强保持客观的口气说，“这太——自私了。她不该在你们约会的时候说这个。”

“你之前还说我说话的方式不对呢。”

“我还以为她只是说她和塞德里克也在那家茶馆约会过！”赫敏说，“用其他男生让你吃醋，和……这个，根本就是两回事。她应该要知道那对你来说就是一场噩梦，你真的想救塞德里克，你自己都差点死了，还拼命……呃，把他带回来。”

哈利使劲吞咽，这个话题开始灼烧他的喉咙，整整一个夏天，他都梦见塞德里克睁着的灰眼睛，像一座空屋。

“我想她不知道。”他故作轻松地说，“她没有必要明白，不是吗？……没准她还以为这种事和电影里一样呢，长篇大论的遗言，然后慢慢闭上眼睛。”

“这不怪她。”赫敏说。

“我知道。”哈利嘟囔。

他只是希望秋能够理解，秋，那么可爱、动人、敏捷……她吻他的时候就像一场梦一样。可是当他们并肩走在霍格莫得的小道上，却发现彼此似乎来自不同的世界，不仅在说两种语言，而且连看待事物的方式都大相径庭。

如果他和秋对对方的了解，能比得上他们三人的一半……

“别太心急了，哈利。”赫敏说，“你们才约会了一次，不可能这么快就了解对方。虽然你喜欢她很长时间了，但那和相处是两回事。”

“太累人了。”哈利抱怨道，“我还以为和她约会会是件开心事，结果她一直在哭，而我根本搞不明白发生了什么。”

“去从新的角度了解另一个人，其实也是恋爱的乐趣之一。”赫敏说，但哈利并不觉得这其中有什么乐趣，“不过你的确需要更多的开心事。唉，我其实觉得你们选择的时间不太好，你们俩都不在状态。”

第一次D.A.聚会后赫敏可不是这样说的，但哈利决定不提这个。不知怎的今晚他们老是绕回同一个地方，第三个项目那晚，塞德里克死去那晚。经过最初那个磕磕绊绊的阶段，D.A.成员们学得越来越快了，他们中的某些人已经开始跃跃欲试，觉得有求必应屋里的一对一练习不够刺激。也许是因为这个，他才觉得自己面前的羊皮纸重若千钧。如果有那么一天，他们不得不在食死徒面前保护自己和家人，他记在纸上地东西或许将是他们仅有的依仗。

他没法停止不安：要是纳威觉得学到这些就够了，跑去找折磨他父母的凶手报仇呢？要是卡扎赖斯·史密斯愚蠢地挑衅某个食死徒？拉文德在本应逃走的时候没有逃走，只因为她以为自己应付得了？而一旦伏地魔出手，他要的绝不会仅仅是打昏几个人，到头来哈利教的可能一点用都没有。

“别想太多，哈利。”赫敏温柔地说，一只手放在他前臂上，哈利发现自己不知道什么时候闭上了眼睛，“你已经做得很好了。你教会了我们很多东西，都是在课堂上学不到的——尤其是乌姆里奇的课堂。”

哈利勉强笑笑，没有看她，“我只是有点累了。”

“快去睡吧。”赫敏说，“我马上也要回去睡了——等我织完这几顶帽子。”

赫敏对她的解放家养小精灵计划向来怀着不屈不挠的热情，但哈利怀疑就算是她，也不会单纯为了织帽子在这个时间下到公共休息室。她一定也有自己彻夜难眠的原因，可能是关于他和罗恩，可能是因为她的家人，或者伏地魔。赫敏很少对他们说这些，她总是干劲十足，要取得最好的成绩，要答对所有的问题，要让所有人听见自己的观点。

“你——还好吗，赫敏？”哈利犹豫着问，“需不需要我……？”

“我很好。”赫敏回答，“晚安，哈利。”

她的口气告诉哈利这是最后的答复，他不可能问出更多。关于秋的话题使他意识到他们之间拥有的东西是多么难得，现在哈利却又发现，即使是在他们三人之间，也存在许多未知的领域。赫敏缄口不言的、令她深夜离开寝室的原因；特别糟糕地魁地奇训练后罗恩可能会消失一会，他们也不知道他都去了哪里；还有半小时前，他自己那些纷乱的思绪。

然而当太阳升起，他们依旧会在彼此身边。关于未知的明天，这是为数不多哈利能够确定的事，就像他生活中的锚。

“晚安，赫敏。”他说，“做个好梦。”

（全文完）


End file.
